


Heal their Hearts

by AllannaStone



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB- 97, Blood, Droids, F/M, Jedi, Lightsabers, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, Runaway, Sith, Songs, mentions of abuse, technician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: You enjoyed working as a simple technician on board the Finalizer, fixing troublesome machinery and troubleshooting equipment. She had heard rumors about her commander for the past three years that she had worked under General Hux, about his mysterious powers and his legendary temper tantrums. She made sure to steer as far away from him as possible, until one day when she witnesses one of his fits of anger up close.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts).



> The song that you sing in this chapter is called "Home and the Heartland" from Riverdance.

                “Oh dear,” muttered **Y/N** with a light sigh, setting down her tool bag and placing her hands on her hips. “Looks like the commander lost his temper again, doesn’t it, BB- 97?” Her assistant droid beeped a few times as the **H/C** technician settled herself into the familiar routine of fixing the ruined consoles, determine to fix them all. She winced every few minutes at the angry slashes that she patiently worked on, not enjoying the idea of being in the way of Commander Ren’s ire.

               

                As she worked, she began to softly sing to herself, something she always did to maintain her focus and to help pass the time.

               

 _“High in the sky,_  
Through the clouds and rain,  
Every familiar field,  
Seems like an old friend,  
When every hand that you shake,  
Is like a warm embrace,  
Could only be one sweet place,  
Home and the Heartland”  
               

                **Y/N** held out her hand to BB- 97 for a wrench, which the droid handed to her with a beep.

                __  
“Sing out your songs,  
And ring out your stories and rhymes,  
Weave from your dreams,  
The mystical dances that lead us to  
Bind in heart and mind”

               

                She took a deep breath to continue, but the next verse got caught in her throat. Standing in the room was none other than Commander Ren, looking like he had been enjoying her little performance. She began to stutter out an apology- none of the upper level crew knew about her little gift- however, he raised one gloved hand to silence her.

               

                “Continue,” was all that he said. Whether it was to sing or fix the consoles, **Y/N** wasn’t sure, so she did both, trembling.

 _“As we circle the world,_  
With our wandering airs,  
Gathering here and there,  
Leaving behind our share,  
Like the leaves in the wind,  
They are blown along,  
Melodies rising from,  
Home and the Heartland.  
               

                **Y/N** faltered for a moment before BB- 97 began to beep in time to the song, making a smile stretch across her face. She got down onto her back and wiggled underneath the console, intending to work on rebooting it.

                __  
“Sing out your songs,  
And ring out your stories and rhymes,  
Weave from your dreams,  
The mystical dances that lead us to  
Bind in heart and mind”

               

                Silence stretched on as the system beeped to life. **Y/N** pushed herself out from underneath and got to work on the second console, trying her best to ignore the temperamental commander as she worked.

               

                “You have a lovely voice.”

               

                **Y/N** ‘s head jerked up and smashed into the console above her, resulting in several sparks flying out and lightly burning her face. She yowled in pain, BB- 97 beeping hysterically as she rolled around in a panic for her mistress.

               

                **Y/N** flinched as she finally managed to pull herself from beneath the console, wincing at the sharp stings on her face and neck.

               

                “Is it bad?” she asked her companion droid, who beeped in affirmative. “How bad?”

               

                “You should head up to the medibay,” advised the black masked man, taking a step closer only for **Y/N** to tremble even more and shrink back from his imposing figure. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

               

                _That’s what_ he _said_ , she thought, gulping as she hurriedly packed away her tools and scuttled out of the room, leading the way for BB- 97, leaving behind a very puzzled commander.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeps, sorry about the short chappie!

                “Technician **L/N**.”

               

                **Y/N** looked up from her holopad, where she had been enjoying a good book, and scrambled up at the sight of General Hux.

               

                “Yes, sir?” she asked him in her soft voice.

               

                “One of the shower drains in the upper levels is clogged,” he began. “I’d ask someone else to do it, but it seems as though everyone is busy with something or other.”

               

                “Don’t worry, general,” **Y/N** told him with a tiny smile. “Let me go grab BB- 97 and my tools and I’ll follow you on up.”

               

                A few minutes later, **Y/N** and BB- 97 were following the general through the corridors and towards a lift. The **H/C** curled technician froze at the sight of the lift, not budging even as her companion droid beeped and whistled at her.

               

                “Technician **L/N** …?” the general asked, pausing to see what the problem was. He sighed and doubled back to collect her. She flinched as he gently took a hold of her arm, looking down as he led her towards the open lift. He couldn’t help but notice that she tried to squeeze herself into the farthest corner away from him as possible.

               

                “Follow me,” was all that Hux said as he left the lift. **Y/N** exited after BB- 97, keeping her arm wrapped around herself, her other hand carrying her tools. BB- 97 rolled next to her, keeping up a steady conversation of beeps and whistles. The petite woman smiled at the droid’s attempts to cheer her up and leaned down to pat it’s head.

               

                At last, Hux stopped outside a bathroom and held open the door for the technician and her droid. “I’ll leave you and your droid to it,” was all that he said before turning and heading off.

               

                **Y/N** entered the bathroom, wrinkling her nose at the artificial smell of clean as she made her way over towards the bath stall. She peeled back the curtain and saw the problem almost immediately. Somehow, over a period of weeks, if not months, a buildup of hair had clogged the drain. **Y/N** smiled at BB- 97 as the little droid handed over her long jaw pliers and stood by.

               

                Once the drain had been cleared, **Y/N** ran the shower for a few minutes to make sure that she had gotten everything. Confident that she indeed had, she stood up and placed the pliers back into her bag.

               

                “Ugh,” she groaned as the room suddenly started spinning. She clutched at her head with one hand, the other reaching out to stabilize herself on a wall. She misjudged the distance and fell over in a dead faint.

               

                **_WHEEEEEEEEEEEA!!!_** BB- 97 screamed loudly as **Y/N** crumpled, rolling around the bathroom in a hysterical panic.


	3. chapter 3

Pelni and Froggo, two of the commander’s knights, were walking back to their rooms when they heard a high pitched wailing.

 

“What is that?” wondered Pelni as he followed the screaming. Froggo followed closely behind with a bad feeling lurking in his gut. They soon came to a fresher with a _COSED FOR MAINENANCE_ sign on the door. Pelni pushed open the door and stepped inside, freezing and Froggo bumped into him.

 

A petite technician was violently convulsing on the floor, unconscious as her droid was going berserk. Upon seeing the two knights, the little orange and blue droid blipped frantically, clearly asking for help. Pelni waisted no time in kneeling next to the young woman.

 

“Froggo, go and alert the medibay, now!” he barked, sending Froggo out of the bathroom at an impossible speed. Pelni checked her pulse and other vitals before taking her into his arms and rushing after his comrade. The panicking droid scurried along side of him, still screaming loudly much like an emergency siren, affectively clearing the way.

 

“What happened?” asked a doctor who was waiting outside the medibay with a gurney. A team of nurses were nearby, getting ready for the patient.

 

                “I don’t know, we were walking to our rooms when we heard this droid screaming for help,” Froggo explained, panting a bit from the run.

 

“Did you search her for a pen?” the doctor asked, checking her heartbeat.

 

Pelni and Froggo looked at each other with sheepish alarm as the little droid rolled forwards, presenting a sealed pen. The doctor took it from it, and quickly administrated it to the woman. After a minute, her seizers began to dwindle down until they were gone.

 

“Now what?” asked Froggo.

 

“Now we let her sleep,” answered the doctor. “And alert her superior officer of what happened.”

 

“Right, so we go tell, oh maker…” grumbled Pelni, peering at her name tag on her chest. “Hux?!?! I can’t stand the guy, he’s such an ass…”

 

“To you and me both,” Froggo said, patting his comrade on the back.

 

                “Right then, let’s just get this done and over with,” huffed Pelni, turning and leaving the medibay.

               

                They met the redheaded general right outside the bathroom where they found the technician, and quickly explained what had happened. His grey eyes widened before he composed himself in a hurry.

               

                “Will she be alright?” he demanded to know, hurrying off towards the medibay, not waiting for an answer.

               

                “Where is my sister?” he barked, storming into the medibay and startling the doctor and nurses.

               

                “Sir…?” the doctor asked tentatively.

               

                “ **Y/N L/N** ,” he snapped, scanning the room until he saw her familiar **H/C** curls. Letting out a sigh of relief, he crossed the room and sat on her cot. “Will she be alright?”

 

“Yes, general,” answered the doctor. “I would like to keep her here overnight though, for observation.”

 

“Alert me immediately if her condition changes,” ordered the general, placing a brotherly kiss onto her forehead and marching out of the medibay.

 

He marched his way towards **Y/N** ’s assigned room and punched in the code, not caring if anyone saw him entering her room. Hux smiled as he hurriedly stuffed a small bag full of things that his little sister would need while in the medibay- he could still remember the first time meeting his sister.

 

_“Armitage, would you like to meet your little sister?” he father asked, kind for the moment being. The ten year old redheaded boy nodded, following after Captain Brendol Hux as he walked through the halls of the royal palace._

_Even though he was a bastard child, born out of wedlock, Armitage’s new mother loved him just the same, often times taking him out for walks in the garden and attending his military sports activities. Armitage felt a strong bond with his stepmother, even stronger then the weak one he shared with his father._

_“Armitage, come closer,” smiled Queen Lully, holding something wrapped in a white blanket. The young boy did as she asked of him, ignoring his father as he climbed up onto the bed and sat next to the queen. He peered inside the blankets and felt his heart beginning to do cartwheels of joy at the little girl slumbering in her mother’s arms._

_“She’s beautiful,” he breathed softly, smiling at the tuff of **H/C** hair that was beginning to curl atop her head._

_“Would you like to hold her?” Lully asked, still smiling. She carefully arranged Armitage’s arms before letting him hold her for the first time._

 

Hux left **Y/N** ’s room, wiping the smile off his face and replacing it with a heavy scowl. He marched his way past Stormtroopers, all who shrank back into the wall, giving their general room to sweep past them. He soon arrived back at the medibay, where he ordered the nurses to change **Y’N** into the comfier pajamas that he had packed.

 

As Hux waited, he found his fists clenching as he recalled the bastard that had stolen **Y’N** ’s bright spirit and replaced it with grey. He took a deep breath in, forcing himself to calm down as the nurses pulled back the curtain separating the siblings from one another. As the redheaded general approached her, **Y/N** groaned and her eyelids fluttered open.

 

BB- 97, who had been silently under her bed, perked up and rolled to Hux’s feet, beeping and whistling happily as **Y/N** slowly sat up, wincing.

 

“Take it easy,” Hux ordered her, gently pushing her down by her shoulder. “You had one hell of a seizure.”

 

 **Y’N** ’s **E/C** eyes filled with tears and the general held her while she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I just really want to know more of Hux's backstory, so I improvised a bit...


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another REALLY SHORT filler...

Kylo Ren was not in a good mood as he storms through the corridors of the _Finalizer_ , hunted for Hux.

 

“ ** _HUX!!!_** ” he thundered, his ire only turning darker. “ ** _WHERE ARE YOU?!?!_** ”

 

He paused outside the medibay, feeling through the force that the general was inside. He stomped inside, getting ready to let all hell break loose. The sight that met him when he found the redheaded general made him freeze in his tracks.

 

General Armitage Hux was sound asleep, his head resting in the lap of a **H/C** headed woman, also peacefully in slumber. Her fingers kneaded and combed through his unusually messy hair, her own **H/C** curls blanketing her pajamas she wore, having been let out of its strict braids.

 

Kylo Ren could tell, without the force, that the general and technician cared deeply for one another, not as lovers, but as brother and sister.

 

A distorted chuckled escaped through the mouthpiece of his mask.

 

                “I never knew that you were a caring brother, Hux,” he said sarcastically to himself as he settled himself in a chair and waited for the general to wake up. He didn’t have to wait too long- Hux was the first to wake up, groggily lifting his head to glance at his sister before noticing the black clad man observing him.

               

                “What, Ren?” he snapped defensively, smoothing back his red hair the best he could. He scowled heavily at the masked commander, knowing that his displeasure was clear on his face.

 

“I didn’t know you had a younger sister,” Kylo Ren stated nonchalantly, examining **Y/N** closely, noticing for the first time a nasty scar that marked her left eyebrow.

 

                “Not that it’s any of your business, which it isn’t.” the general rolled his eyes. “Can I help you with something, sir?”

               

                “It’s of no importance,” Kylo Ren decided after a moment’s hesitation before standing and sweeping out of the medibay, leaving behind a suspiciously bewildered General Hux.


	5. chapter 5

The following morning, **Y/N** was released from the medibay, however General Hux had ordered her to take four days of bed rest.

 

“I can’t imagine how much a single seizure can take out of you,” he had said as he walked her to her room, keeping a hand at the ready should she stumble and fall. “Use your comlink to page me for _anything_ , is that understood?”

 

“Yes, Armitage,” **Y/N** whispered, shrinking into her brother as a trio of Stormtroopers marched past them. Once they rounded a corner, the redheaded general wrapped a brotherly arm around his **H/C** curled little sister.

 

                BB- 97 chirped from **Y/N** ’s other side, making her smile. Hux smiled at his sister, knowing that it was hard for her to be herself when depression and anxiety ruled over her life. For the hundredth time, he swore if he ever saw the bastard that had broken her spirit, he would kill him slowly and painfully.

 

“Hey, it’s good to see you up and about!”

               

                **Y/N** jumped at the voice and promptly Hux tucked her behind him. To his annoyance, the voice belonged to none other than Pelni, with Froggo trailing behind silently.

               

                “General,” the Knight of Ren offered. “You had me worried.”

               

                BB- 97 blipped, and **Y/N** barely smiled.

               

                “Thank you for assisting me,” she said in a soft voice.

               

                They nodded at her before continuing on their way to work out, chatting about something as Hux placed a hand on her shoulder to steer her towards her room.

               

                “They’re nice,” she finally spoke.

               

                Hux snorted at her naïve words.

               

                “They’re killers, **Y/N** ,” he reminded her. “They have no time to be nice.”

               

                “If that’s so, why did they help me?” she demanded to know as they came to her room. She leaned up against Hux, suddenly feeling faint headed. He quickly typed in her code before scooping her into his arms and carrying her over to her bed, where he lovingly tucked her in.

               

                “You should take it easy,” he scolded her. “Rest, I’ll be back to check up on you in a few hours.”

               

                “Can you grab me a book to read?” **Y/N** asked him, pointing over to her bookshelf on the other side of her room. Hux smiled before crossing the room and choosing a stack of four books at random, knowing that Isobel read at a fast pace.

               

                “Thanks,” she smiled weakly as he handed them over, BB- 97 rolling around next to the bed as it chirped and beeped to itself.

               

                “You keep an eye on her,” Hux ordered the droid, who beeped. “Contact me immediately if something should arise.”

               

                Another beep before the droid did a sort of awkward salute, making the general chuckle and kiss Isobel on the forehead.

               

                “I’ll be back with food, alright?” he told her before turning to leave her to enjoy her readings.

               

                “The food in the medibay is rancid,” she shuddered, making a face as she snuggled deeper into the pillows and cracking open a book.

               

                The general smiled at her words before switching the kind look in his eyes with one of command and leaving her.


End file.
